LE112
Broadcast Date *1991-08 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex MRX-IS Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 112 written on tape label. Quality *Variable mainly good Tracklisting *Genaside II: Narra Mine (7") Hardcore Urban Music URBAN S1 03 August 1991 *0:54 *Paris Angels: Perfume (Loved Up) (7") Virgin VS 1360 03 August 1991 *into snippet *5:03 *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Work It Out (7") Tam Tam 7 TTT 51 03 August 1991 *snippet *8:39 *William S. Burroughs & Gus Van Sant: The Hipster Be-bop Junkie (7" - Millions Of Images) Singles Only Label SOL-910-7 03 August 1991 *12:42 *Värttinä: Mie Oon Musta 03 August 1991 *15:06 *Nightmares On Wax: A Case Of Funk (12") Warp WAP 15 *20:37 *Veryovka Ukrainian Choir: Ой Гарна Я, Гарна (Oh, I Am Pretty, So Pretty) (album - Український Народний Хор Ім. Г. Г. Верьовки (The Veryovka Ukrainian Folk Choir)) Melodiya played 09 August 1991 (BFBS) *23:22 *F9's: U.B. Nice (12") Kold Sweat KS 114 played 09 August 1991 (BFBS) *26:59 *Solo: Rainbow (Sample-Free) (12") Reverb RVB T 003 not 3rd *32:43 *KMD: 808 Man (album - Mr. Hood) Elektra 9 60977-1 *36:33 *Annette: Beach Party (album - Beach Party) Buena Vista BV 3316 played 05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen) *38:24 *Zero Zero: Zeroxed (12") Kickin KICK 9 played 09 August 1991 (BFBS) *42:20 *Silverfish: Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal (12" - Fuckin' Drivin' Or What...E.P.) Creation CRE 113T *44:48 *Two Kings In A Cipher: Definition Of A King (12") Bahia Entertainment 07863 62002-1 *48:32 *Black Sheep: Flavor Of The Month (12") Mercury 868 317-1 *52:36 *LFO: Mentok 1 (album - Frequencies) Warp WARP CD3 *56:51 *Orbital: Midnight (12" - Midnight / Choice) FFRR FX 163 10 August 1991 tape flip on original during this track *1:03:15 *Yximalloo: Millitarhythm (album - The Worst Of 1986) Sakura Wrechords C-01 10 August 1991 *1:03:57 *Cypress Hill: The Phuncky Feel One (Extended Version) (12") Ruffhouse 44 73924 10 August 1991 *1:08:39 *Culture T: Killer Sound (split 12" with Daddy Lilly - Killer Sound / Come Hot) Greensleeves GRED 313 10 August 1991 *1:12:23 *Ghetto Twins: Waitin 4 (v/a album - City Space) Ata Tak WR 51 10 August 1991 *1:17:46 *Prodigy: Charly (Alley Cat Mix) (12") XL Recordings XLT-21 10 August 1991 suddenly cut *1:20:01 *Teenage Fanclub: Like A Virgin (7" - Star Sign) Creation CRE 105 prob ''10 August 1991 ''played 23 August 1991 (BFBS) *1:24:24 *Jaz: A Groove (This Is What U Rap 2) (12" EP - Ya Don't Stop) EMI E1-96825 prob ''10 August 1991 *1:29:29 *Go!: Tree Of Life (album - Total) First Strike FST 015 ''Best Of Peel Vol 29 prob 11 August 1991 (played before the first session track on a Sunday show) *1:29:37 *Intastella: Bendy (7"- People) MCA MCS 1559 ''prob 11 August 1991 '' *1:33:24 *Scavengers: Zip Code (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy CR 0004 11 August 1991 *1:35:44 *Puff Tube: Soul Finger (2x7" - Emergency Peanut) Skat 16 11 August 1991 *1:36:27 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel August 1991 Lee Tape 112 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished